Awakening
by James-RoxMySox
Summary: Harry receives a mysterious book from Lupin and it tells the intriguing tale of how his parents came to be together through the eyes of unlikely onlooker. Slightly AU due to OOTP
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry receives a mysterious book from Lupin and it tells the intriguing tale of how his parents came to be together through the eyes of unlikely onlooker. Slightly, okay I lie, completely AU due to OOTP  
  
A/N: This is a Lily and James fic (duh!) but I have a few alterations of my own. James is a chaser and captain of the Quidditch team, neither Lily nor James wears glasses and Wormtail appearances will be kept to a minimum, if at all. Oh the last is really big I'm Australian so I'm not to sure about the slang so please bear with me though my mum is Scottish so you may find a few little sayings but otherwise I have no idea how people sound over in Britain cos I have only been twice. Hopefully that is not too restricting so enjoy! P.S. This is my first fic so be nice and there will be a sequel that takes place in Harry's time, well if people like this one that is.  
  
Chapter 1: The Book:  
  
"Yes! I win yet again! Suck on that!"

"Oh be quiet Ron or you'll wake up the whole tower"

"What you mean Ginny? We're the only ones left for Easter holiday's remember"

"Don't bother arguing with him Hermione, I can never sleep when Ron is playing chess, the amount of noise he makes when he completes one manoeuvre is enough to keep anyone from sleep" came the reply from a sleepy red headed figure standing by the girls staircase.

"Hey Ginny, you just missed me being slaughter by your brother, yet again"

"I didn't completely miss it, I caught the last part of the victory dance."

There was a pregnant pause before all four teens dissolved into laughter. Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley had just been playing a game of wizards' chess, which Harry lost spectacularly, while their other best friend Hermione Granger lounged on the couch immersed in her book.

All had been peaceful until Ron had won and shouted his victory to the world before proceeding to jump around the common room doing his victory dance. Ron's younger sister Ginny had come down the stairs to see what all the racket was about only to find Ron gloating about winning, yet again. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all fifth year Gryffindor students at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Ginny was also a Gryffindor but a year younger and in her fourth year.

"Will you ever get tired of rubbing your chess victories in our faces?" asked Harry still chuckling.

"Of course not, it would be too dull if he didn't" answered Hermione

Ron just beamed at his friends

'Tap, tap, tap'

"What's that noise?" Ginny asked no one in particular

'Tap, tap, tap'

"Look, it's Hedwig" Hermione exclaimed pointing at the snowy white owl patiently waiting at the window.

Ron walked over and let Hedwig in; she flew over and rested on Harry's shoulder, who began stroking her soft feathers.

"Hi Hedwig, what've you got there? A note and package? Wonder who it's from" Harry untied Hedwig's burden and gave her an owl treat before opening the note  
  
_Harry,  
  
How have you been? Well I hope, keep your spirits up and don't let Snape or Umbridge get to you. I found this while a friend and I were doing some spring cleaning and thought you might like to see it.  
  
_ _ Remus and Rory  
  
P.S. Don't worry you have the writer's permission to read it  
  
_Everyone had their eyes on Harry while he opened and read the note.

"Come on, what does it day?" outburst Ron, curiosity finally getting the better of him he snatched the note.

While Ron, Hermione and Ginny gathered around the note Harry began to unwrap the package.

"Who's Rory?" asked Ginny

"More importantly, read what?" added Hermione

"Dunno, you know Harry?" answered Ron looking up from the note to Harry.

Harry didn't answer he had just finished unwrapping a very heavy, handsome looking leather bound book and was looking at it questioningly.

"What do you suppose it is?" Ginny finally asked

"Lets open it and see" proposed Hermione

The others nodded in agreement.

Harry open the book and d turned the first page and was about to turn the second when flowing script appeared on the page as though some one was writing it there and then.

All four faces froze in shock they had experience with books like this before and didn't want to relive it.

Harry was about to slam the book shut when he caught a few lines of what the text and restrained himself. If anything he and the rest were intrigued by what the book had to say.  
  
_Hello Stranger,  
  
This book contains an account of my sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Whoever you are you will know of the school I speak of and of the wizarding world, you see this book can only be activated by those containing magical abilities. _

_But I must warn you this book is protected by many hexes and curses, which will be triggered if you do not have permission to read it. You have been warned! I am no longer responsible for your safety! _

_My name is Aurora Millar, I came from a very old wizarding family. I lived in Britain until I was two and my father, who is an Auror, was transferred to France where I grew up. I attended Beauxbatons academy for magic just like my older siblings before me until my sixth year when we moved back to my beloved England. _

_I will not pretend to you I was a happy go lucky sixteen year old with out a care in the world. I was in fact the complete opposite, withdrawn, depressed and convinced the world was against me._

_ However my friends changed all that in my first year at Hogwarts, they helped me discover who I really was. I am delighted to say that in return I was able to help them, two in particular  
  
This is my story  
  
Also the story of how Lily Evans and James Potter came to be together  
_  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny just gaped at the last line.

"We have to read this" breathed Ron

The others nodded and hastily turned the page, eager to read more.  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Just tell me what you think in the review


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry receives a mysterious book from Lupin and it tells the intriguing tale of how his parents came to be together through the eyes of unlikely onlooker. Slightly, okay I lie, completely AU due to OOTP  
  
A/N: This is a Lily and James fic (duh!) but I have a few alterations of my own. James is a chaser and captain of the Quidditch team, neither Lily nor James wears glasses and Wormtail appearances will be kept to a minimum, if at all. Oh the last is really big I'm Australian so I'm not to sure about the slang so please bear with me though my mum is Scottish so you may find a few little sayings but otherwise I have no idea how people sound over in Britain cos I have only been twice. Hopefully that is not too restricting so enjoy! P.S. This is my first fic so be nice and there will be a sequel that takes place in Harry's time, well if people like this one that is.  
  
Chapter 2: Meetings a Plenty  
  
Hi, as you know I am Aurora but call me Rory, I like that better. Enough with formalities, I only wrote that posh and prudish introduction to my journal because _Queen Lily_ insisted (apparently its more professional) and so anyway's back to the introduction.

This is my journal containing the events of our 6th year at Hogwarts through my eyes. It is from August 1st, the day my family moved back to England. I did not include dates so it is more story like.

On with the story!

Great, just great, today we are moving back to merry old England and if that isn't enough I must spend a week with my estranged family and my mothers relatives of some kind. She won't out right tell us how we are related but refuses to shut up about them.

Ah! There you go, it's mum sister, her husband and their son. Just excellent! A week not only with my siblings but also a cousin I've never met, Great! As may have noticed I am quite sarcastic when peeved off, its called bing passive aggressive, I believe. Got to go or else we'll be late and all heel will break lose. (Though how can you be late with a port key?)

We ended up on the doorstep of an enormous mansion, castle like thing. Father rang the bell and the door was opened by a tall man with unruly black hair, very much mine I must say. He greeted us and beckoned us to follow him after embracing both my father and then my mother.

We followed the man, who was Mr Potter, to the parlour where people were assemble ready to meet us. A women who looked to be a carbon copy of my mother squealed when she saw us.

"Alex"

"Anna"

"My god you look wonderful"

"You don't look to bad yourself" An ironic comment if ever I heard one, after all it was quite obvious they were twins.

They embraced and would have continued gossiping for some time had they not been interrupted by a cute young man who looked about my age. As I was checking him out I had the most awful thought. Oh God, please do not be my cousin, please! But wait he doesn't look like either Mr Potter or Mrs Potter. Phew!

"Um...which one is which? I can't tell the difference" said the guy looking completely perplexed but thoroughly cute.

"Oh did I forget to tell you dear? Alex and I are twins" replied Mrs Potter  
  
How can you miss that? Both have fair skin, sun bleached blonde hair, petite figures, are the exact same height and look identical. Most of all they have brilliant icy blue eyes.

"And who, may I ask, are these charming young men?" asked my mother while embracing Anna again. Mrs Potter introduced they as Sirius Black (the cute perplexed one) and Remus Lupin (another cute one I just noticed).

"A pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Millar" chorused Sirius and Remus with gigantic smiles on their faces.

The only one left was another boy the same age as the other two and looked like a younger version of Mr Potter. My mother rushed over and squeezed the living daylights out of him. It was then that I got shock of my life as James (My mother managed to squeal before hugging him) lifted his eyes I almost fainted. They were exactly like mine. No one has eyes like mine, not even my mother! Of course he couldn't see me because I was yet to remove my hood and cloak, but I knew he would get the same shock as me.

"It's been so long since I have seen you, James you've grown up so much" Sobbed my mother. Good god the woman is an embarrassment.

"Harold he is an exact replica of yourself, I'm sure he has the famous Potter charm" quipped my father. And I was under the impression my mother was the embarrassing one.

Mr Potter just beamed with pride at his son.

"Now we must introduce our little darlings, though they're not so little any more" My mother's voice interrupted my musings of what the Potters were like. Oh no! Introductions! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I am always last damn it!

Adrian, Eb and Steve all pulled back their hoods; I could tell the family in front of me were impressed. And so they should be all three were extremely good looking. I never could understand how they could all look so alike while I looked so ...different.

They are all tall; Adrian and Steve were the exact height of 6ft with tanned skin, black hair and dad's sea green eyes. Adrian had curly hair and Steve had wavy but that was the only difference between them. Many people mistake them for twins even though they are two years apart. Ebony was a couple of inches shorter, 5ft 9inches maybe, same tanned skin and sea green eyes. I can't help but feel jealous they all look so alike, except Eb has mum's blonde hair, and I ...well I dunno about me, I'm just an oddball in the perfect family.

My father fulfilled his duty as head of the house (My parents are very conservative in their beliefs) and did the introductions. "This is Adrianus or Adrian, the eldest"

"Hey"

"Next is Ebony, our eldest Daughter"

"Hi"

"Stephen, the resident Quidditch star"

"How are ya?"

"And last but not least Aurora"

Everyone turned and looked at me expectantly, I kept my hood up and merely nodded in greeting. I knew I would get busted but what the hell, these people will just stare when they see I'm not like the others.

"For goodness sake Aurora, remove your hood and say hello properly" chided my mother.

So I did. I could see the astonishment evident on their faces as soon as I pulled back my hood. But on Mr and Mrs Potter's faces I'm sure I saw pride as well though I have no clue as to why. They, like everyone else expected an Ebony like clone and what they got was me.

I'm short at 5ft 4inches, have fair, ivory skin, a dusting of freckles across my nose and dark chocolaty brown hair that goes to my waist in ringlets. I also have very light blue eyes; the iris is encircled with a band of grey that emphasises the blue.

I could tell James recognised my eyes to be exactly like his, I could tell he was unnerved by our likeness just like I was. If anything I knew more than I could guess. I don't know how I knew I just could tell what his feelings were.

I heard Sirius mumble something like_ Snow White_. I understood what he was on about cos I have been compared to the muggle fairytale character many times before.

"Wow" breathed Remus, while Sirius and James were speechless and just continued to stare. What am I a zoo exhibit? Cos I sure feel like one.

I stepped forward and swept my eyes over the people before me taking as much information as possible about their personalities from their body language and personal presentation.

I decided the formal approach was best.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all, mother has told us so much about you Uncle Harold and Aunty Anastasia" I said with a small smile.

They all just looked at me as though I had grown two extras heads.

Though this was to much for Aunty Anastasia and she burst out crying and ran up and hugged me as though her life depended on it, I've never the woman before and here she is clutching me as though ...well I'm not too sure what. But I was startled to say the least.

"Well, I think that we should all freshen up before dinner, don't you Anna?" Thank god for my father, I could kiss him, I didn't know how long I could keep calm as I was lightly patting her on the back but it wasn't much help.

"Oh yes, I'll show you to your rooms, follow me" Said Mrs Potter finally releasing me, she beckoned us to follow her out the door.

I just left the room when I heard say something as he blew out sigh.

"(sigh) My god, the youngest was something"

"Your telling me" replied Remus accompanied by a chuckle from Mr Potter. I was pretty sure James was giving them both the evils for checking out his cousin.  
  
The dinner was delicious; it was also the perfect excuse to become involved in conversation. James, Remus and Sirius were like younger versions of Ad, Steve and Eb. Quidditch and fanatics and prank masters.

Truth be told I was just as fanatical about Quidditch as my siblings, not that I would ever admit it. And I would rather eat poison first before admitting I like pranking. I used to, but then everything changed and I lost faith in the world.

So while the adults talked about whatever adults talk about the five others became friends. They talked about every imaginable subject while I just listened. I looked around at my new surroundings and studied each of these new people.

Mr Potter seemed very at ease, he's a caring and compassionate person from his actions and very attentive. Mrs Potter is bubbly, talkative and very welcoming. They made the perfect couple just like my own parents.

Both families are model families of how things should be done. But I felt out of place in my family unit, it's a weird feeling.

I turned my attention to the three boys opposite me.

Remus is the sensible one, he keeps the other two in line, and while joining in on everything he is the sole voice of reason. But there is something else there. Something that lurks in the depths of his wild amber eyes, a secret he wants to keep hidden. It's obvious James and Sirius know this secret because he is so at ease with them. I will have to check that out.

Sirius is loyal and trustworthy but rash, not thinking before he acts. It will get him into trouble someday soon. None the less he is a good person and the best kind of friend.

Lastly my cousin James, he's easier to read then the others for some reason. He's brave, loyal and trustworthy. He's extremely trusting and he trusts Sirius and Remus with no bounds. These three share a very special and tight bond that can never be broken. I have a connection with James, I can read him accurately with just a glance, tell exactly what he is thinking and feeling, even though I have only known him for a couple of short hours.

I have always been able to do this, read people's characters that is, their strengths and their weaknesses just by observing their behaviour for a couple of minutes. My ability has become more sensitive and stronger as I've got older. I

t started when my deranged great aunt wanted to teach me wizarding anthropology at the age of six. She noticed I had an intuition about people's behaviour and taught me about things I never thought about or even noticed.

It's because of this ability I have never really opened up to people. I can see their ulterior motives and deceptions, how they can hurt me. The thing that stops me the most is how I can hurt them.

As soon as I finished I excused myself and retired to my room. I continued to read a book I particularly caught up in but I couldn't help think about how things used to be.

I was the fourth member of our pranking quartet, all our family used to fear for their lives whenever we came to family functions. For a six year old I could cause a lot of sodding trouble. I was the distraction and no body suspected me; I would draw attention to myself or others.

It helped that I was the apple of everyone's, and I mean everyone's eye, Apparently '_I was a lively, carefree and stubborn spirit that could bring anyone to their knees with my killer smile and eyes that danced with happiness and warmth' _according to my aunt. I heard her gossiping to the other women at a family farewell lunch before we left and to my surprise the rest of the room whole-heartedly agreed with her.

I didn't realise I changed so much until I heard the last comment '_that girl really is the embodiment of grief and sorrow'_. I didn't think I was that bad but when I think about it I probably am. I have been serious and grave for the last nine years but that's what circumstances demanded of me and I rose to the challenge.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry receives a mysterious book from Lupin and it tells the intriguing tale of how his parents came to be together through the eyes of unlikely onlooker. Slightly, okay I lie, completely AU due to OOTP  
  
A/N: Thankyou for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I have another chapter already written but it depends if you like this one that I post it. And if I do it will be next Friday as I have exams all this week. EEEEKKK!!! I have been in denial and living under a rock all this week trying to escape them. News flash! That ain't gonna happen. Oh wells enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Arrival  
  
The week at the Potters passed quickly, I was recluse as usual reading, writing, and drawing. Adrian, Ebony and Steve however spent their time playing Quidditch and pranks with James, Sirius and Remus. At times I wished I could join them but decided against it, they don't need me.

When the time came for us to leave for our summer residence on Scotland's north east coast the Potters were sad to see us go and we all returned the feeling. The rest of the summer pasted quickly. Adrian and Ebony were training and preparing Steve who would be joining them this year in Auror training. All three will be in Auror training this year, as it's a family tradition for every member of our family to enter and complete Auror training in their 18th year.

The daughters are encouraged to as well, even if has nothing to do with the career they are going to pursue. Ebony wants to be a healer once she gets out of Auror training so she did a internship over the summer at St. Mungo's and the rest of the time was split between helping Steve train and her fiancé Thomas Wilks. Tom is her high school sweet heart, they fell in love in their sixth year at Beauxbatons and have been together ever since.

Yep that's right my brothers and sister are all only a year apart, making me even obscure as I am two years younger than Steve. But being the baby has its advantages; the older three have broken every rule imaginable. So I know what really gets up the parentals noses and how to keep the worst hidden.

I went to Diagon Alley today to get all my new schoolbooks. While I was there I met a very nice girl who is a fellow sixth year. I was being fitted for my school robes at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions when the girl came in. She was very pretty with deep, red hair a little past her shoulders and startlingly green almond shaped eyes, a couple of inches taller than me also. While waiting for our robes we began talking

"Hi, I'm Lily, Lily Evans" said the girl

"Aurora Millar" I said with a small smile, trying in vain to keep my French accent to a minimum

. "Oh, are you the French exchange student from Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, maybe you could help, I'm not really sure how things work over here" I wanted to have at least one ally at my new school.

Lily laughed a warm inviting laugh.

"Well I don't know how much help I'll be, you see I'm from a muggle family so I've only known about the magical world for five years now"

We spent the rest of the day together and I have to say Lily Evans is a truly amazing person. I didn't know someone could be so kind and pure but she is and reminds me very much of James. Just like him she is brave, loyal, trusting and trustworthy. But she has something more, Lily shows compassion and empathy for the people around her. I'm not saying James doesn't but Lily shows it more. I went home happy for the first time in months, years even.

This year was going to be different I could just tell.

In next to no time it was September the first and I was at King's Cross station. How in the name of all things holy do you get onto platform 9 ¾ ? At Beauxbatons we flewed to school so this train business was completely foreign to me.

I had no idea how to get onto the platform and as both my parents had gone to work early and my siblings had gone to orientation I was on my own this morning. I saw a boy a Hogwarts crest on his trunk and asked him about it. He had greasy dark hair that curtained his face, unsuccessfully trying to hide his hook nose. His skin was extremely pale and a bit oily.

"Excuse me, can you tell how to get on to the platform 9 ¾?" I asked attentively "I am from Beauxbatons as an exchange student and don't really know how things work here" I explained quickly as he had given me a weird calculating look.

"Severus Snape" he said abruptly

"Aurora Millar"

"Here I'll show you, see the barrier between 9 and 10?" I nodded "you walk through it"

My eyes widened in realisation. Damn I'm an idiot.

"Oh, you mean like Piccadilly Lane in Paris? Thankyou very much, I'm sorry to bother you"

He smiled slightly "No problem" and disappeared in to the barrier.

I followed him and was met with a wonderful sight. A magnificent scarlet steam engine stood there billowing steam impatiently. Severus Snape was nowhere to be seen. I set off with my owl Aoifa (princess of the shadow lands) and trunk that was bewitched feather light.

Almost every compartment was full or contained people I didn't really want to be in the presence of. I finally came to the end of the train. Oh well this will have to do. There was only four people in there. I knocked and slid the door open. I immediately recognised James, Remus and Sirius, as they did me.

The fourth was a girl with platinum blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun, her fringe falling into her chocolate eyes.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but could I please share your compartment with you? All the others are full." Damn this French accent!

The girl immediately jumped up and welcomed me into the compartment.

"Of course, come in, I'm Belle Stone by the way" I liked this girl already; she was sweet and welcoming. I could tell she was a potentially good friend.

"It's lovely to met you Belle, I'm Aurora Millar" I said settling myself next to her, a smile twitching at my lips at the way the guys were staring.

"These" Belle said while jerking her head at James, Remus and Sirius "are the Marauders, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black"

I raised an eyebrow at them 'the Marauders'? Interesting, but it would explain a lot.

"Yes, we've met before" Belle looked at me questioningly

"We met over the summer" Put in James answering Belle's unasked question. A confused look swept over my face 'Why hadn't he said anything about being cousins'

"So Aurora, how have you been?"

"Fine, thankyou James"

Remus stood up and excused himself, before leaving for his prefect meeting.

Belle and I talked for a while, she is extremely nice, she comes from a mixed family, her mum is a muggle. She has twin sisters in the year below us. They dropped in to say hello and give Belle her owl Whizzer. Not going to ask about the name. I couldn't help how accurate Belle was when she told me earlier that the twins were obsessed with James and Sirius. It took Belle a full half an hour to get rid of them.

Considering their looks all three of the boys must be sought after heart throbs. All around 6 foot, Sirius the tallest, followed by James in the middle and then Remus.

James has black hair that is completely unruly and sticks out everywhere, his skin is tanned (Lucky sod), athletic build and icy blue eyes. Basically a tanned male version of myself, except he is grinning like an idiot.

Remus has a sandy blonde mop of hair and amber eyes that look wild and remind me of the lone wolf. He's well built like James but he looks rather peaky at the moment. Hmmmm.

And of course Sirius. I must admit he is the hottest guy I have seen since arriving in Britain. Deeply tanned skin, dark hair that falls elegantly into his face, coal black that draw you in, tall, muscular – what more could a girl ask for? The original tall, dark and handsome stranger. I believe I may have developed a bit of a crush on Sirius. Okay it's an established crush just don't tell anybody.

Sirius and James are playing with a deck of exploding cards. Its entertaining to watch cos every now and then the cards in their hand s explode and singe their eyebrows. Sirius has just decided to make things _interesting_. They both have a pile of chocolate frogs next to them and have commenced betting.

Had I wanted to I could have had that chocolate off of them faster than you can say 'Quidditch'. I am quite a decent card player and have won a nice sum of money, of course under a different alias after sneaking out of the house and making my way to the local watering hole naturally.

Belle resumed reading her book and I looked out the window leaving my thoughts to themselves. That is how Remus found us. He looked around with a quick smile lingering on Belle before joining James and Sirius.

Half an hour later the compartment door opened for the fourth time revealing a pretty, red headed sixteen year old.

"Lily" squealed Belle, obviously overjoyed at seeing her friend

"Belle! How are you I didn't get to see you all sum..." Lily stopped short, physically stunned by her friends compartment company. She raised an eyebrow in the direction of the boys grinning at her. Lily hadn't seen me yet. I get the distinct feeling neither Belle nor Lily are particularly fond of the Marauders.

"Care to explain?" Lily asked

Belle glared at Sirius before launching into her explanation "Well you see, this lot" gesturing towards the boys who had adopted innocent looks, that looked anything but innocent "rudely barged their way in and this git" pointing at Sirius "flung himself on the seat before I could object then promptly asked me f I was a Slytherin"

Lily didn't look convinced so Belle continued

"You know what their like, once they get something into their heads they won't sod off till they claim their victory"

"I know what you mean" grunted Lily pointedly glaring at James, who just smirked in return.

Before anyone could say anything more I just had to ask.

"Am I missing something?" I asked from my corner.

Lily's eyes lit up in recognition and was about to say hello when Sirius jumped in with an answer.

"Yes, mademoiselle, you are and now that you ask it is my delightful duty to inform you. You see our dear Jamsie boy is completely head over heels for Ms Evans here, and she simply refuses to comply to his request for a date"

For this answer Sirius received a deathly look from James and an icy glare from Lily. I couldn't help but acquire an amused smile.

"Hi Lily, I take it this is the creep that's unofficially stalking you?"

"Yes, I told you he's a prat, but I forgot to warn you about his friends"

"Don't worry I can handle them. Any way did you enjoy the rest of the summer, with Petunia gone I mean?"

"Yes, actually I ended up enjoying myself I have so much to tell you and Belle"

The rest were just staring at us, Belle had an ecstatic smile on her face obviously happy we were friends. James looked like he was in shock.

"How do you know each other?" James finally asked

"We met in Diagon Alley the other week." Lily said flippantly

Lily and Belle were soon discussing their summers, I half listened to them, resuming my position by the window, while the guys resumed their card game. After a short while I was the only one awake, I was comforted by the rhythmic breathing and swaying of the carriage. I woke them all once we got to Hogsmeade station before joining the first years.

The castle was breath taking illuminated against the clear deep blue night and the romantic feeling of floating across the lakes fathomless depths caused butterflies in my stomach. I even got handed a water lily from the lakes edge by the giant squid.

But needless to say the moment was somewhat shattered when I realised I was sharing it with a bunch of snotty nosed eleven year olds. Call me a hopeless romantic but I think I should have been given a male escort to you know ...make sure I didn't get lost.

Professor McGonagall met us in the entrance hall. The first years followed McGonagall and left me to wait until I was announced by Dumbledore. This left me to explore my new surroundings. The castle is very homely, much like the summer residence we just moved into.

All of a sudden I heard the hall go completely silent, must be my introduction, I peeked through the slightly ajar doors. Dumbledore stood in front of the hall.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts, if you could fight your hunger for a few more a few more moments longer" he paused while Sirius 'fainted' due to lack of food before continuing "We have an exchange student from Beauxbatons who will be in their sixth year and needs to be sorted" the whole hall visibly tensed waiting

"Please Make welcome Ms Aurora Millar"

There's my cue.

I walked in to the great hall. Great?! The things bloody massive! It just mad, how could something be that grand? The ceiling was enchanted to reflect the sky outside. The stars winked at me encouragingly. I confidently made way to the front, the entire school gaping at me and muttering their musings. I may be shy but I am dreadfully proud, its one of my more prominent flaws.

I put the scabby old hat on and waited for it to decide my fate.

'My goodness child you are a difficult one aren't you? Loyal and true, courage a plenty, talent by the barrow loads and wit beyond measure, influence and power in levels most only dream about it even if you don't know it. What am I to do with you?'

'I don't know that's your job'

'Difficult... very difficult'

'Don't rush me!'

I was irritated to say the least. Stupid hat, it has brains doesn't it? It's been told how to place people. That's it I've had enough with this filthy piece of clothe.

"Make up your bloody mind before I hex you into oblivion" I growled out loud so that it would understand I'm mighty pissed. The hall gasped at my behaviour and Dumbledore just chuckled lightly

'Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, gees impatient aren't we? But you get points for the entertainment value. I haven't seen them this worked up since Wendelin the Weird exposed herself on valentines one year! Okay ....'

"Gryffindor"

Nobody looked surprised as I walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Lily with Belle opposite us and the Marauders were there to. Sirius was staring at me with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

"Cheese and mice Rory, you just swore in front of the entire student body and threatened the sorting hat to within an inch of its life" Sirius said in an awed voice "You're my idol"

I just looked at him before returning to my dinner

"Lily can you pass the salt please? Oh and will you go out with me?"

"No Potter I will NOT go out with you, ask me once more and I won't be responsible for my actions" None the less she passed James the salt.

This conversation pulled me from my thoughts. Belle looked worried. Sirius and Remus looked like they knew what was coming next and feared their friend's safety.

"Aw, please? Come on, you know you want to – "

"No Potter, now get out of my face!"

"Just one date? That's all I as - "James never got to finish his pleading, Lily dumped a boat of gravy over his head before storming out of the hall. I just stared. James really needs to brush up on the art of flirting.

"Well, that went well" stated James

Can you say...DENIAL!!!

"Yeah" Sirius added sarcastically "Real well"

"At least prongs is all in one piece with no abnormal colourings, growths or anything else of that nature, right?" joined in Remus

"I'm fine...I think"

"You were asking for it that time James, your lucky she left when she did, Lily was telling me about some pretty nasty curses she learnt over the holidays, so do us all a favour and stay out of her way." Warned Belle before following Lily without so much as a second glance at any of us or her unfinished dinner.

I watched all this fascinated. I have no idea what just happened. At first I couldn't believe that James was a psycho stalker. But after that. He goes from a pretty decent guy to a complete prat in 0.2 seconds flat as soon as he sees Lily. Amazing. Bloody Amazing.

I finished my dinner quickly before loading a plate with all my favourite desserts. Strawberry tarts, Mississippi mud cake, pumpkin pie, apple crumble, chocolate mousse, butterscotch pudding, custard tarts and the survival food Chocolate! Okay so it was more like two plates maybe three, but it wasn't just for me!

The marauders watched me with interest. As I was about to leave James piped up.

"What's all that for?" he questioned

"Comfort food" I said simply before levitating the plates and bewitching them to follow me to Gryffindor Tower.

Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oh dear god I forgot all about this but you all knew it anyway. Just to get it out of the way this goes for the whole story. I own nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter books, Okay? Good.

A/N: I have decided to change the title to Awakening, I like that better than The Journal and hopefully you do too. But tell what you think in the review. I might not be able to post another chapter for next week as I am on country week, which is when you go to the city and your school sports teams play against schools from all over the place. But I promise to begin writing another chapter. thankyou for the review

Chapter 4: Settling in to the World that is HogwartsI finally entered my dorm after finding a picture of a witch named violet who was kind enough to show me the way to Gryffindor tower and tell me the password.

Lily was on her bed understandably upset by James' behaviour in front of the great hall (I still think it should be changed to over the top, exceedingly massive hall) and Belle was comforting her. I don't really know Lily that well so I thought I would let Belle calm her while I got the goodies.

"Dessert anyone?" I asked

Belle gave me a grateful look and Lily looked up with a small smile in place.

"Yes please, I'm starving!" thanked Belle, grabbing a strawberry tart

"Is there any chocolate?" Lily squeaked with a hopeful glance at the plates

"As much as I could carry" I replied, handing Lily a plate with a soft smile.  
  
The rest of the night was spent eating, having pillow fights, tickle fights and getting to Lily and Belle.

I learned Lily is Muggle born and she comes from Surrey. She has an older sister, Petunia, who is nineteen and hates magic but she has a little brother she adores called Stewart who was nine this year and absolutely loved Lily and her magic

. Similarly Lily's parents couldn't be prouder of her and were fascinated with the wizarding world. Mark Evans is an accountant and Marigold Evans is a head nurse at the district hospital. Her full name is Lillian Marie Evans.

Belle is a half blood from Blackpool district. In addition to the twins in 5th year Abigail (Abby) and Amelia (Amy), 15, she has a 12 year old brother in second year Locklan (Lockie), a brother in seventh year, Michael, who is 17 and two brothers out of school. Tyler is 18 and just started Auror training like Steve and Jacob is and an unspeakable at the ministry, he is 19. They have a slightly larger than normal family (What an understatement).

Her dad, Jeffery Stone, is an Auror from an old wizarding family and her mum, Melanie Stone, is a muggle born witch and a healer at St Mungo's. Her full name is Isobelle April Stone, but only her mum calls her Isobelle and everyone at Hogwarts knows her as Belle.

It's my turn now, great! Do I have to write this down? All right, all right don't glare at me like that.

I come from a very ancient and respected wizarding family on both sides (Skip the part about being related to James, they wouldn't appreciate that and apparently neither would he judging by the way he acted before). My full name is Aurora Guinevere Millar. I'm originally from Edinburgh but moved to Dijon when I was two and now live on a deserted moor in north east Scotland.

I have three siblings. Adrian, 20, is in his third year of Auror training, Ebony,19, second year of Auror training, training to be a Healer and engaged, and Stephen,18, first year of Auror training. My father William Millar is an Auror and my mother, Alexandria Millar is an ambassador for the ministry of magic. As I said before, both come from prestigious wizarding families and proud of their heritages, a bit too proud, but against Voldemort all the same.

Basic information that doesn't require anything personal, but useful to know. It was great night the majority spent laughing like deranged drunken clowns.

Over the next couple of days I learned Lily and Belle are the Gryffindor Goddesses and that practically every guy wanted to date them. Unfortunately they were off limits to all who didn't wish to be brutally murdered. The reasons...

1) They won't date most guys

2) James and Sirius made it clear no one dates them and lives.

James enforces this because he is madly infatuated with Lily but Sirius is different. He's on friendly terms with the girls and doesn't want to seem them hurt. Also Remus has this massive crush on Belle. Obviously Sirius wants his two best friends to be happy so he keeps up the off limits thingy.

Lily and Belle earned this title by their popularity, supermodel good looks and high grades. Oooh! Congratulations are in order; according to the ditz brigade I am an official Gryffindor Goddess!

Go me!

Ugh, these people hardly know me a week and already I have place in their social structure. Admittedly it's a good one, but honestly it's very superficial.

Lily and Belle are unaffected and take all this in their stride calling each other a goddess for a laugh. When they found out I'm a Goddess they almost split their sides with laughter. It seems they have the same attitude as myself about this goddess thing.

But a compulsory part of this status is a 'Goddess name'. Lillian is shortened to Lily and Belle refuses to be known as Isobelle and takes the name of Belle. So I have to have a nickname as well. We came up with quite a few when I think about it. Aura was one cos its all mysterious, Rora was another but that sounds like I'm a lioness or something ("Of course it does that's the point, to symbolise Gryffindor" chided Belle), Rhi was in their too, don't ask me how.

But we finally settled on Rory. It was the nickname Sirius had given me at the feast (I'm secretly glowing at this fact) and somehow it stuck.

One of Sirius very few brilliant ideas.

Apart from classes I spend much of my free time in the library, doing homework, writing or reading in the common room. No one knows about the drawing, thank god, or else I would have to share my work and I really don't want people's scrutiny in that area, thank you.

One particular night I was curled up next to the fire reading Hogwarts: A History, personal reading so I have some understanding of the school's values, teaching ethics and social issues (I seriously don't get the house rivalry thing). I was up to the part about the founders splitting, when Lily burst in through the portrait hole looking extremely angry about something.

Her eyes scanned across the room and every person present silently prayed they were not who Lily was searching for. Her temper is very well known; Belle is the quiet one who refuses to raise her voice even when annoyed, while I am the indifferent one. No one knows what my temper is like because I need to care about someone before I get angry with them.

Right now there is a murderous glint in those emerald orbs and I can just guess whose blood she is after...

"Potter! Black! Get your sorry arses down here NOW!"

Even James and Sirius know not to defy Lily Evans when she is in a sore mood; they came down the stairs with guiltily innocent faces.

"You called, my love" ventured James

Uh Oh

There was a quiet pause while Lily growled

Here it comes...

"POTTER! DON'T CALL ME YOUR LOVE! YOU COMPLETE PRAT, HOW COULD YU DO THAT TO THE POOR FIRST YEARS!? HUH?"

"THEY'RE ELEVEN YEARS OLD. THEY CAN'T DEFEND THEMSELVES AGAINST THE LIKES OF YOU AND BLACK, WHO CURSE THEM TO OBLIVIAN FOR YOUR OWN ENJOY – "

"But Lily they were Slytherins" Sirius cut in, seeing as James was cowering beneath Lily's glare. Wrong move. The icy stare was shifted to Sirius who immediately recoiled beside James; the entire room had its attention fixed upon the three of them.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! THEY ARE FIVE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOURSELVES!"

She would have continued had I not intervened. They looked pathetic, they're a head taller at least and they were quailing beneath Lily's glare. Pathetic. Bloody pathetic.

"Lily stop!" every head present swivelled to stare at me. No one, but no one, not even McGonagall, stops Lily Evans while she is degrading James Potter and Sirius Black.

"I have no doubt that they deserve to have obscenities screamed at them, it would explain the gleeful looks on their faces when they came skulking in earlier"

I shot a disapproving look at the sheepish duo

"However, this is simply satisfying their desire for attention and the knowledge that they have caused you to uh.... be displeased with them" I said delicately "I suggest you deduct points, appoint detentions and not give it another thought"

Lily stared at me for a moment thinking about what I just said before slowing agreeing

"Your right, Rory, I won't spend anymore of my valuable time on this" She turned back to James and Sirius "20 points from Gryffindor for Bullying and you will both serve two, separate, detentions" Lily sentenced them in a deathly quiet voice before swiftly turning on her heal and ascending the stairs to our dormitory.

"Can I help you?" I asked the silent common room using my monotonous voice. People quickly returned to their previous activities except James and Sirius, who still had bewildered faces and were in a state of shock.

They finally snapped out of their trances and came over to me, I had returned to reading about how Slytherin was being a stuck up snot and Sirius had to clear his throat to claim my attention.

"Yes?"

"Um...er....ah.... how did you do that?" mumbled Sirius

"Simple I reasoned with Lily that the pair of you weren't worth wasting energy on and don't think I don't know you did that just to get her to blow up. You could have easily covered up the fact that you hexed the first years. James, you really have to find a better way of getting lily's attention before we all go deaf"

I left them to their thoughts to process this new viewpoint. It should be interesting what they come up with.

Amazingly Lily took my advice to heart and brushed the whole thing, including James, off. She is completely ignoring James and only acknowledges him when he speaks to her directly and even then her answers are brief and abrupt in a voice devoid of emotion. I couldn't have done a better job myself...

or maybe I could. Sometimes I catch Lily trying to burn holes in the back of James' head when she thinks no one is watching.

The say hate is the opposite to love. I have different ideas. People say they hate Hitler but they don't hate the actual person (how could they? They have never personally met him). They hate the policies and ideologies he enforced and the atrocities that took place under his reign. But to hate someone personally is to be outraged by their words and actions when you know they are better than that or you care for their opinions or they hurt you physically or emotionally. To hate someone, I mean truly passionately hate someone you have to have feelings for them and above all you have to care for them.

To be indifferent however is entirely different. You don't care about them at all. What they say or how they act. Whether they live or die. None of these things matter to you about a person if you are indifferent to them. You have no feelings for them in the slightest. The person doesn't even register on your radar. You don't care. Simple really.

So in all honesty indifference is the opposite to love, not hate. It is following this theory I believe Lily has some feelings for James. She might not admit it, heck not even know about it, but deep down there are feelings for him.

Although it is not my place to make Lily realise them, but I feel compelled to help, just a little.

As though sensing my personal resolve, the Marauders paid me a visit while I was curled up in my favourite armchair by the fire, which is weird in itself. James and I never talk to each other; we're not close and practically overlook each other's existence.

Sirius and Remus hardly ever speak to me either and I believe that is on direct orders from James. Controlling prick.

"Hey Rory" greeted Sirius cheerfully, everyone started calling me that as soon as they heard Lily and Belle use it in hopes of being closer to the Goddesses and Sirius just continued what he started.

I raised an eyebrow they never come and speak to me in the common room especially as a group.

"What do you want?" I found the direct approach is best when dealing with Sirius.

"My dear, I am insulted! Can we, mere peasants, not speak with a majestic goddess such as yourself merely for the reward of being in your presence?"

I gave him a disbelieving look and considered James and Remus out the corner of my eye. Obviously Sirius was doing the talking and by the sounds of it he has a mighty big favour to ask.

"Cut the crap Sirius before I get annoyed"

At once he dropped his regal and snobbish air

"Okay, here's the deal, your really close to Lily and Belle right?"

I nodded slowly wonder where in a snow storm this was going

"So you are easily able to influence them and pick up information?"

I nodded again and I really don't like where this is going

"Well we were wondering if you could help us, James that is, convince Lily he's not that bad? I mean you've seen him he's only an arrogant prat around Lily"

I don't know, its one thing for me to do it by myself, but to get mixed up with the marauders is risky. I mean if Lily found me out I could easily just deny everything but how would Sirius or Remus act if they were sprung? At the least Lily would, I don't know...internally combust?

I mustn't looked convinced cos Sirius is giving me the puppy eyes, he's actually pretty good at them.

"Please, pretty please with whip cream and a cherry on top, I know you want?"

"You forgot the sprinkles"

"Does that mean yes?"

Hmmm this could definitely be fun. Yep, I'll do it. Now I'll have some fun.

Insert innocent look here

"I don't know Lily would be awfully upset if she found out?"

James and Remus looked down cast at this. Unfortunately Sirius wasn't fooled.

"And you tell me to cut the crap?"

I smirked, perceptive that one

"Fine, but why would I help you lot?"

"Cos, James is your beloved cousin?" Remus added hopefully I pulled a face

"Since when does that count for anything, you never even talk to me"James looked sheepish and Sirius and Remus glared at him "And now that it's convenient for you, you want to be all palsy cos you see you can something out of it"

"Look Rory, I'm sorry okay? Now will you help?"

It looks like it took him a lot to admit his mistake and they look frustrated enough

"Okay I forgive you, and yes I'll help" They looked relieved that I agree, must be pretty desperate.

"First we have to work on your attitude James. To every other person you are a normal decent, well almost everyone, but Lily has a weird effect on you"

"No she doesn't!"

Sirius and Remus sniggered

This could take a while Little did I realise how close I was going to have to become with both the Goddesses and the Marauders for this to work.

Please review!!!


End file.
